


work before play

by sarcastissa, SnorkleShit



Series: coffee mouths [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastissa/pseuds/sarcastissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals take a toll on everybody.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>roleplay between myself and destielswingsmyheartacrosstheline from tumblr, adapted onto here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	work before play

**Author's Note:**

> I need your grace  
> To remind me  
> To find my own
> 
> If I lay here  
> If I just lay here  
> Would you lie with me and just forget the world?
> 
> Forget what we’re told  
> Before we get too old  
> Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
> -"Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol

Washington glanced towards Tucker, who was laying his head on the side of the desk.

"Not very engrossed in the essay part of this assignment, are you?"

Tucker gave Wash a winning smile as he lazily rolled his head to look at the blond. “The only thing I’m engrossed in is your beauty, babe.”

"I believe handsome is a better word." He said, shutting his textbook and propping his chin on his hand.

Tucker grinned. “This is the same guy who deflected my compliments during the early days of our relationship. Real life character development.”

"Well, if nothing else, you’ll always be able to say that you’ve had a very positive effect on how I see myself." Washington admitted, shrugging as the corner of his lips turned upward.

Tucker hummed and smiled. “Well that and the progress Junior has made with warming up to people, me not being ashamed of my scar anymore, the picture that Junior now has in his violin case, and my newfound appreciation for freckles.” He cracked his neck. “Looks like you’ve had quite the impact on me, Mr. Washington.”

"I’m glad. Really glad. For all of those things. You..make me really happy, you know that, right? Happier than i’ve ever been with someone."

Tucker smiled, a small, touched smile. He brought one hand up to push some hair out of Wash’s face and kept it at the back of his head as he kissed him.

"You make me happy, too, you sappy fuck. Ridiculously happy. Seriously, its beginning to annoy Church."

Washington laughed. “My goal on this earth, to piss off Church.”

"Maybe that’s why we’re so compatible." Tucker chuckled.

"Most likely." Washington said, leaning back in his chair. He yawned as he stretched. 

"Man, i’m beat. Fuck this essay, I wanna take a nap. Maybe the elves will do my essay for me while I sleep." He said wistfully.

Tucker gave Wash a gentle smile. “Want some company?”

"You’ll worm your way into the covers no matter what I say. Not that I mind." Washington added, standing and tossing his jacket towards the closet.

"Yay!" Tucker took off his jacket and shoes and flopped down on Wash’s bed. "Cuddle time!" He grinned up at Wash happily.

"Your like a puppy, honestly." Washington shook his head with a grin, kicked off his shoes and pulled the blankets up over them, flopping down on the mattress and moving closer to Tucker’s warmth. 

Tucker curled around Wash, pressing little kisses on his neck. “Does this mean that I’ve converted you from being a cat person?” He asked, nuzzling closer to Wash.

"I can sense Ari and Skylar hissing all that way back at my grandparents house." Washington lamented, instinctively pressing closer to Tucker and baring his neck a little bit more. His time with Tucker had revealed that he was, in fact, a sucker for neck kisses. Who would have thunk it.

"I look forward to meeting Ari and Skylar," Tucker murmured against his neck before sucking a little red mark underneath Wash’s jaw. He kissed the bruise sweetly. "Fighting them for your attention, kicking them off of the bed, and eventually getting cat scratch fever while you swear that they’re angels."

Washington hummed. “They don’t scratch that much, I promise. It’s my grandma that you gotta worry about in that department.”

Tucker huffed out a laugh, breath ghosting over Wash’s skin as he smiled. “Real funny, Wash. You’re a regular Dane Cook.”

"I don’t even know what-or who- that is, so I can’t be that funny." He replied, snuggling closer to the other man.

Tucker yawned and nuzzled closer into Wash’s shoulder. “He’s a comedian, I’ll show you some of his stand up later. Sleepy time now.”

Washington closed his eyes, letting the warmth of Tucker’s presence lull him into the darkness.

Tucker tightened his hold on Wash’s middle and pressed a gentle kiss on the sleeping man’s forehead. “Sweet dreams, babe.” He murmured before drifting off himself.

\-------

Washington wasn’t sure what he dreamed about at first. But soon the good dreams twisted into something darker, a familiar looming presence he couldn’t escape no matter how hard he fought. 

Tucker stirred a bit and noticed the sour expression on Wash’s face. _Ah,_ he thought to himself, _Its gonna be a bad night, then._

Running didn’t help. No matter how hard he fought, all he got in return was pain and laughter. The struggle continued, and he suddenly he couldn’t breathe. His worst fear.

Tucker tensed at the hurried breath and panicked look on Wash’s face. He didn’t know how he should wake him up, but he’d guess that surprising him would lead to getting hurt, so he settled for tapping his cheek. “Wash? Baby, wake up.”

With a jerk, Wash sat up, cringing away from the other presence on the bed. After a moment, he realized that nothing was wrong, and that he could breathe fine. He rubbed a hand over his face.

"Sorry."

Tucker shook his head, sitting up next to Wash with a concerned look on his face. “Are you alright?”

Washington turned away from Tucker, swinging his feet over the bed. He felt suddenly selfish. Tucker was comfortable around him, with his shirt off, didn’t mind Wash seeing the scar on his stomach anymore. But just the action of turning his back on Tucker- even with a shirt on- made his stomach churn.

"Yeah, i’m good. Just a dream. Do you want a glass of water?"

Tucker sighed and brought up a hand to rub Wash’s back gently. “Hey, don’t do that. Don’t run away. It makes them worse. Do you wanna talk about it?” He drew nonsense patterns on Wash’s back, carefully tracing shapes from each freckle like a calming game of connect the dots. “If you want some water, I’ll get it for you while you calm down.”

"No, it’s fine. Just a nightmare. I don’t get them as often as I used to. Which makes it more…unsettling, I guess. Does that make sense?" He asked, turning back towards Tucker and picking at a thread in the blanket.

Tucker nodded and wrapped his arms around Wash’s middle once more. He ghosted a kiss over on of the blond’s shoulder freckles before he spoke. “Is there anything I can do? Distract you? Hold you? Play with your hair? Anything?”

"I think those all coincide, don’t you?" Washington said, letting his head fall to Tucker’s shoulder. 

Tucker kissed Wash’s hair and snuggled closer to him. “Wanna know how I accidentally joined a gang?” He asked, wanting to make Wash laugh before they fell asleep again.

"What?" Wash laughed, cocking his head a little.

Tucker grinned widely. “I mentioned it in passing before, I’m sure. But yeah, it was after my mom kicked me out and I was living on the streets. I saw this kid struggling with his groceries and his kids or littlest siblings—I don’t know—but they were running around making problems for him. 

“So I asked him if he needed help and carried some groceries for him and gave him an easy burger recipe. Cause I’m a nice guy like that. Anyway, while I’m leaving his apartment, this group of guys stop me and they’re all like,” Tucker paused and lowered his voice to impersonate the guy better, “‘Hey, we saw you helping out our little buddy. If you need anything, we got you.’ And that’s how I accidentally joined a gang.”

Washington laughed. “Your inherent kindness serves you well. I’m sure glad for it.”

Tucker chuckled and kissed Wash’s shoulder. “You good?”

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Washington said softly. 

Tucker shook his head. “Nah, I just tell stories.”

**Author's Note:**

> playlist: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/twenty-questions  
> wash: destielswingsmyheartacrosstheline  
> tucker: sarcastissa


End file.
